Les clans de sweet amoris
by queenblack156
Summary: 6 clubs rival et des amours entre eux ... Est une nouvelle version de Roméo et Juliette ?
1. Chapter 1

Dans le film ou la fic '' Les clans de Swett Amoris''

**Bande-annonce**

** 6 Groupes , les passionnée ...**

_ J'adore tout ce qui est liée au passée , car le passé c'est tout ce qui me reste _

**Les glamours ...**

_ On se cache derrière nos fringues car on a peur de pas être acceptée-t-elle qu'on est, surtout moi _

**Les maladroits ...**

_ Son pieds glissa de la marches, elle bascula en arrière, les livres vola autour d'elle._

** Les dragueurs ...**

_ Il mit sa main dans les cheveux de la fille tout en lui disant des mots doux._

** Les artistes ...**

_ Nous exprimons nos sentiments a travers se que nous sommes douée _

** Les Insociaux !**

_ Dégage ! Tu me gênes ! _

**Et surtout des histoires d'amour…**

Elle lui lança un regard tendre et le prit dans ses bras, elle voulait toujours rester comme ça …

Tout sa c'est dans '' Les clans de Sweet amoris ''


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Black : J'espère que vous deviendrais fan de cette histoire car je me suis donner beaucoup de mal

Sora : N'espère pas trop, bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Le lycée Sweet Amoris et ses 6 groupes de Populaire

(Ecris par Queen Black)

Dans un lycée hors du commun appelée Sweet Amoris il y avait 6 groupes populaires, il y avait d'abords ''Les passionnées'', dans ce groupe il y avait d'abord Lysanna, c'est une jeune fille passionnée par les choses anciennes.

Elle porter toujours des habits ancien et collectionné les anciens poèmes, elle avait de long cheveux qu'elle avait teint en noirs, ses deux yeux rouge avait toujours une lueur de gentillesse.

Ensuite il y avait Alexys et Armin, ils sont jumeaux, Alexys a les cheveux bleu clair, des yeux violet, il portait toujours son casque de musique sur lui, il aime les garçons, c'est un accro au fringues, il aime la mode ...

Armin, lui, avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu, il portait toujours son foulard violet choisit par son frère, il était accro aux jeux vidéo...

En derniers il y avait Kentin , il était accro au arts martiaux , il avait des cheveux marron , des yeux vert , il portais des gants noirs , et un pantalon , Alexys tenter toujours de lui faire changer de tenue , Kentin compte s'inscrit dans une école militaire...

Il n'y avait pas de chef, il le choisit chaque année, ils étaient tous ami, ce confier leurs secret les plus intime, comme le faites que Alexys soit gay, que Lysanna était amoureux de son frère ...

Le 2ème groupe était les ''Glamours'' :

A sa tête Ambre, elle avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, elle porte un collier au couleur de ses yeux, et les fringues étaient à la dernière mode. C'est la petite sœur de Nathaniel, elle sort actuellement avec son amour d'enfance Castiel.

Puis il y a Caroline, le bras droit d'ambre, elle possède de longs cheveux bleu marine, ses yeux bleu marine ne laisse passer aucune émotion, elle porte un débordeur rouge a décolleté, une mini-jupe noirs, des bottes rouges, elle possède le même sac d'Ambre mais en noirs, c'est le signe de leurs club.

Puis il y a Lii et Charlotte, Lii avait de long cheveux noirs au carré, des petits yeux noirs, elle portait des habits chinois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remettre du rouge à lèvre toute les deux minutes.

Charlotte avait de longs cheveux châtain attachée en queue de cheval, ses petit yeux marron sembler portais du mépris a tout le monde, elle portée toujours des boucle d'oreille et un classeur, Ambre n'apprécier pas sa voix et lui demander de parler le moins possible.

Ambre était la chef du groupe, Caroline son bras droit, Lii devait parler des ragots et Charlotte s'occupe de ceux qui leurs bloquée leurs route...

Le 3ème groupe était les ''Insociaux de service'':

Il y avait d'abords Noémie, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, deux yeux jaune, elle ne porter que du noirs et blanc, elle avait une fâcheuse manie à rembarquer les gens, et elle ne parle que a ses amis, elle avait un secret, elle danser comme une déesse ...

Puis il y avait Capucine, ses cheveux châtain court et ses yeux vert aurait pu la faire passer pour une gentille fille, mais elle adorer lancer des rumeurs et écouter les conversations des autres.

Elle portée une robe rose et une veste en jean crée par Leigh.

Il y avait aussi Castiel, cheveux rouge, yeux noirs encre, blouson en cuir, t-shirt de son groupe préférais, Castiel jouait de la guitare, seul ses amies le savait ...

Il avait l'habitude de s'enfilait des filles mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Ambre il ne le faisait plus ...

En dernier il y avait Leigh, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, et portant les tenue qu'il crée, crée ses propres vêtements, voudrait avoir sa propre boutique, vient de plaquer Rosalya sa petite copine, mais seul sa sœur et Lysandre le savait, il est un peu trop protecteur avec sa sœur ...

L'alpha était Castiel, les autres devaient toujours demander son avis ...

Le 4ème groupe était ''Les maladroit maladif'' :

Il y avait d'abords Karine, elle avait les cheveux court châtain et bouclé, 2 yeux émeraude toujours embrouillée par ses larmes, elle portait une robe blanche simple, des ballerines rose, elle était connut pour sa grande maladresse et sa timidité.

Ensuite il y avait Nathaniel, il avait de cheveux blonds, des yeux dorée, il portée toujours une cravate et une chemise, il était délégué principale, il bosser beaucoup et était timide sur certain sujet.

Ensuite, il y avait Violette, cheveux violet court, yeux violet, un carnet de dessin toujours avec elle, elle dessine tout le temps et parlait peu ...

Ensuite il y avait Iris le chef du groupe, elle a de long cheveux roux, des yeux orange, elle était gentille et aimait bien taquinais ses amis

Le 5ème groupe était "Les artiste mystérieux" :

Il y avait d'abord Alicia, elle avait des cheveux court et vert, un de ses yeux était vert et l'autre bleu, elle portée toujours une robe rouge et des bottes rouges, elle pratiquer l'équitation comme sport, elle adorer les animaux et elle écrivain des histoires ...

Puis il y a Rosalya, des yeux gris, une longue chevelure argentée, elle excellait dans l'écriture de poème, la comédie et les plans d'action ...

Ensuite il y avait Lysandre, cheveux blanc/gris, veste victorienne, yeux vert jaune, frère de Lysanna et de Leigh.

Douées pour les chansons.

En derniers, Il y avait Melody, cheveux marron, yeux bleue, elle est douée pour jouer du violon...

L'alpha était Rosalya et Lysandre ...

Le 6ème groupe était les '' Dragueurs'' :

Il y avait d'abords Lola, une fille avec des cheveux orange et des yeux argentée, elle portée que des tenues sexy, elle avait que des petits copains au look Satan ...

Puis il y avait Nina, cheveux blonds/rose, yeux violets clair, look de poupée, elle était obséder par Lysandre, elle penser que sortir avec d'autre garçons allait rendre jaloux Lysandre ...

Puis il y avait Deborah, cheveux marrons, yeux bleu, tenue sexy, elle sort que avait des artiste, elle adore faire la fille gentille,

A la fin il y avait Dake, cheveux blonds, yeux bleu, surfer, il est le chef du groupe, c'est toujours lui qui choisit qui sort avec qui ...

(Du cotée "Des passionnée»)

Lysanna était assis sur la table d'Alexys, celui-ci était en pleine discussion, Armin était sur sa console et Kentin fessait semblant d'écouter Alexys.

Lysanna glissa un regard vers son frère Lysandre, il était tellement beau à ses yeux !

Alexys: Lysanna-chan tu m'écoute ?

Lysanna: Pardon ? Tu disais ?

Alexys: Que j'avais un plan, tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on sache mon petit secret ? (Hochement de tête de Lysanna) Et Bah on n'a qu'à faire semblant d'être ensemble, tu rendras jaloux Lysandre et moi j'aurais une couverture !

Kentin: Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Lysanna: Ok allons-y !

Alexys : Et c'est parti !

(Du cotée des '' Glamour'')

Caroline était en train de remaquillée Ambre, celle-ci parlait de Castiel.

Lii remettait du rouge à lèvres et Charlotte ce regard dans un des miroirs des toilettes.

Ambre: Si vous savez les filles comment il est trop gentil !

Caroline: Arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à mettre ton mascara

Ambre: La ferme Caroline ! Et fait moi vite cette retouche !

Caroline: Oui Ambre !

Ambre: Je crois que la fois où j'ai embrassé Kentin s'a l'a énervée

Lii: Bien sur Ambre, Castiel est fou de toi !

Caroline: Il ne peut pas rêver mieux comme petite amie

Elles se regarder dans le miroir puis quand Ambre ne trouva rien à redire, elles sortirent

(Du cotée des ''Insociaux de services'')

Leigh: Je crois qu'il faudrait mettre un ruban là !

Noémie: Oui et puis il faudrait qu'il soit bleu

Leigh et Noémie était entourée par des plans, Capucine rouspétée contre eux et Castiel le faisait pour la forme ...

Capucine: Ambre en vue !

Leigh rangea ses plan, Noémie se mit sur ses genoux, Capucine mit un bras sur l'épaule de Castiel

Ambre: Castiel ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et dire que c'est la rentrée se dit 'il

(Du côté des ''Maladroit maladif'')

Karine aidée Nathaniel avec les dossiers, Violette les dessiner en souriant et Iris les regarder avec un sourire amusée ...

Nathaniel: C'est vraiment gentil de m'aider Karine

Karine: Mais c'est normale Nat tu es mon meilleur ami

Iris: Vous ressemblez vraiment à un couple

Karine et Nathaniel rougit et bredouilla, Violette désigna un groupe avec son crayon

Violette: Alexys et Lysanna regardée-les !

(Du côté des ''Artiste mystérieux'')

Alicia tripota ses cheveux verts, enviant la longue chevelure de Rosalya

Rosalya: J'ai écrit un nouveau poème sur une rupture, qu'a tu fais Alicia ?

Alicia: J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre de mon livre et Lysandre ?

Lysandre: J'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson et toi Melody

Melody: J'ai répété une nouvelle partition ... Mais qu'est que fait ta sœur Lysandre ?

(Du côté des ''Dragueur '')

Lola tapota sur son portable un message a son mecs en lui disant qu'elle le quitter, Dake allait attribue les nouvelles futures proies

Dake: Lola tu me chope Armin, Nina je te laisse Lysandre, Deborah occupe-toi de Nathaniel ! Moi je prends Lii !

Deborah: Sans vouloir t'interrompre Dake, mais depuis quand Alexys et Lysanna sort ensemble ?

(La classe en entier)

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Alexys et Lysanna

Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux, elle avait vidée son esprit et attendais le jugement

Alexys avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, il était plus qu'à quelque centimètres d'elle quand...

Armin: OUAIS ! J'AI VAINCU LE BOSS FINAL !

Tout le monde revient à leurs conversations !

(Du coté ''Des passionnée'')

Kentin, Lysanna et Alexys regardé Armin faire une danse de la victoire ...

Armin: Bah quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Ils explorent de rire devant le regard étonné d'Armin

Alexys: Je pense que la classe a compris

Kentin: Vous allez être le sujet de toutes les conversations

(Du côté des ''Glamour et des Insociaux de services'')

Caroline fit une moue, elle discutée à voix basse de ce qu'il c'était passé avec Lii et Charlotte

Ambre assis sur Castiel l'embrasser, celui-ci se promit de plaquer Ambre et de demander à Noémie qu'elle nouvelle petite amie serait la mieux pour lui...

Leigh et Noémie se regarder dans les yeux et Noémie compris qu'il n'en savait pas plus pour sa sœur

Capucine enragée de ne pas avoir était au courant avant tout le monde...

(Du cotée des ''Maladroit maladif'')

Nathaniel et Karine était gênée d'avoir assisté à une telle scène, violette était en train de la dessiner et Iris alla félicitée le nouveau couple

(Du côté des artistes mystérieux)

Alicia pouffé avec Rosalya de la tête de Lysandre, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Melody tenter de le rassurer ...

(Du côté des dragueurs)

Lola et les autres s'était remis à perler trouvant sa toute a fait normale

(Le soir)

Lysanna avait survécu à l'interrogatoire de ses frères et se coucha toute heureuse

Caroline c'était assurer que les invitations à la fêter de ambre soit prêter avant de se coucher ...

Les autres filles se couchassent sans aucuns incidents

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans des amours différents, gay par exemple, encourager-moi sinon … Je prends mon fouet et vous punit tous !

Sora : Calme-toi tu fais fuir les fans

Bêtise 1 :

_ Alexys avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, il était plus qu'à quelque centimètres d'elle quand..._

_Armin: OUAIS ! J'AI VAINCU LE BOSS FINAL ! _

*Armin ficha un coup à Kentin, celui-ci lui en donna un autre, poussant Armin qui tomba sur Alexys et Lysanna qui s'embrassa*

Queen Black : COUPEZ ! C'est QUOI CE BODERL ! ARMIN MOINS FORT ! ON RECOMMENCE

(Fin du chapitre 1)


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Black : Voici le chapitre 2, alors qu'est qui va se passer ? Je me suis inspirer d'une amie pour crée Lysanna, je la remercie d'avoir servi de modèle, voici le chapitre 2

Tout sauf Queen Black : OUAIS !

Lysanna : J'espère que vous aimerez bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 2 : Dans l'esprit d'une passionnée s'appelant Lysanna (2ème jour de classe)

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

On tambourina à la porte de Lysanna avec douceur, celle-ci se leva d'un coup et regarda autour d'elle ...

Leigh : Il est temps de se lever

Lysanna: Ok j'arrive Leigh-onii-chan

Pour Lysanna être la seule fille dans cette famille de deux garçons devenait insupportable, hier soirs il l'avait harceler à propos d'elle et d'Alexys ...

Elle se lava, elle s'habilla d'une robe blanche avec ruban marron, elle s'attacha ses cheveux en couette longue, elle mit des petites bottines puis descendit manger ...

Ses frères était déjà en train de manger, elle fixa Lysandre et soupira mentalement.

Lysanna: Bonjour ! ^^

Leigh lui sourit doucement, Lysandre la fixa intensément ...

Lysanna: Q-quoi ?

(P.L: Mon dieu ! Me dites pas qu'il va enfin me dire ces trois petits mots ? Kya !)

Lysandre: Rien, je trouve juste que tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour Alexys ...

(P.L: Suis-je bête ? Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il se déclara surtout devant Leigh)

Elle s'assied et mangea, elle reçut un message d'Alexys, elle se leva et prit son sac ...

Lysanna: J'y vais Alexys m'attend en bas^^

Leigh: On se voit à l'école ^^

Lysandre ne dit rien, celle-ci fit la moue et partir vexer ...

En bas l'attendais Armin et Alexys !

Alexys: BONJOUR MON AMOUR !

Lysanna: BONJOUR MON COEUR !

Ils se firent un câlin, s'embrassa tendrement puis Lysanna fit un bisou sur la joue d'Armin, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon, elle fut Lysandre qui l'est fixées, elle prit la main d'Alexys et ils marchent ...

En chemin, Kentin les rejoints, il sembler énervée ...

Lysanna: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kentin: j'ai défié Castiel et il m'a encore battue ...

Armin: J'ai gagné mon pari Alexys, donne-moi mon fric ! ^^

Alexys: Avec le temps, je devrais savoir que parier avec toi, c'est perde de l'argent -_-

Kentin: Vous avez pariez ? ESPECE DE ... _

Alexys et Armin parti en courant suivit de Kentin ...

Lysanna rigola et se mit à courir à leurs suite, ils arrivèrent vers la classe, elle était encore vide ...

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, Capucine se dirigea vers elle ...

Capucine: Ecoute ça, Ambre prépare sa fêter dans une semaine, et ceux qui sont invitée seront les populaires pour toutes l'année ...

Capucine partir et Lysanna fit signe aux garçons ...

Armin: Qu'est qui y a ?

Lysanna: La fête annuelle d'Ambre arrive

Kentin: Déjà ? Ambre est bien pressée cette année

Alexys: Elle veut surement la faire avant que Castiel la quitte.

Lysanna: Il ne l'a quittera pas avant, c'est un cercle vicieux

Armin: Vous pariez combien qu'elle invite les 6 groupes ?

Alexys: 10 euro, elle ne le fera pas !

Armin: Paris tenu !

Kentin: Quand les invitations seront lancées ?

Lysanna: Connaissant Ambre, cette semaine, le temps que les nouveaux choisissent leurs camps

Kentin: En parlant de nouveaux ...

Une jeune fille se tenait près de la porte, elle semblait chercher quelque chose ...

Alexys: On peut t'aider ? ^^

?: Oui je cherche ''Les passionnée''

Lysanna: C'est nous ! ^^

?: Vous êtes magnifique *q*! Je m'appelle Hikaru Shido , je suis passionnée par les loups , svp accepte-moi dans votre groupe !

Armin: Hikaru Shido ? 0_0

Le groupe se regarda et d'un regard ils prirent leur décision ...

Alexys: Bienvenue parmi '' les passionnée'' Hikaru-chan''^^

Elle leurs sourit , et ils se présentèrent

Hikaru: La cloche a sonné , on se voit tout à l'heure au déjeuner ...

Lysanna: Oui Hikaru-chan ^^

Armin: Elle est vraiment mignonne et drôle... ^^

Alexys: Passionnée par les loups ... ^^

Kentin: Elle est vraiment parfaite pour nous^^

Lysanna: C'est vraie

Prof: Tous à votre place ! Nous allons commencer !

Lysanna s'assied et commença a écrit le cours , mais impossible de le suivre ! Dans sa tête des milliers de question tournée , celle qui l'embêter le plus était à propos de la fêter d'Ambre...

Lysanna: Pss! Alexys !

Alexys: Oui ? ^^

Lysanna: Tu ne trouves pas sa étrange que Ambre laisse Capucine dire à tout le monde pour sa fêter ?

Alexys: Ambre voit les choses en grand ... Il ne lui reste peu de temps avant que Castiel ne la quitte , alors il tente de garder des affections avec certains membre , elle vise surtout Capucine qui est une vraie source d'info ... L'avoir dans son camps , lui assurer tous les secret de tout le monde ...

Lysanna: Ambre a toujours ut trop d'ambitions à mou goût

Alexys: Hocha la tête , la cloche sonna , Hikaru les rejoint ...

Armin: Attention Reine des Glaces en vue -_-

Hikaru: Qui ? 0_0

Kentin: Tu vas voir s'a dans quelque secondes -_-

Ambre: Salut ! Tout le monde !

Lysanna: Bonjour Ambre ^^

Ambre: Toujours aussi poli Lysanna ! Mais je te pardonne ton manque de compétition -_-

Alexys voulut dire quelque chose mais Lysanna le stoppa d'un regard...

Lysanna: Quel bon vent t'amener Ambre ^^ ?

Ambre: Vous êtes au courant pour ma fêter ? -_-

Kentin: Les gens ne parle que de sa ... -_-

Ambre: Je vois, vous êtes sur ma liste pour le moment -_-

Elle partir suivit de sa clique ...

Armin: Elle a beau dire sa mais chaque année on y est _

Hikaru: Trop cool Lysanna-sempai *q*

Lysanna: Pardon ? 0_0

Hikaru: Cette ambre on aurait dit un loup affamé mais vous lui avec tenue tête comme un alpha *q*

Kentin: Tu devrais être le chef cette année Lysanna

Lysanna: D'accords !

Ils allèrent Manger Puis Lysanna dut aller à la réunion des chefs , elle amena Hikaru avec elle

Hikaru: Je vais dérangée !

Lysanna: Pas du tout , je suis sensée te présentée

Tout le chef était là , Castiel commença ...

Castiel: Nous avons deux nouveau voici Lantis et Zagatos

Ambre: Voici Umi et Eagle ...

Iris: Voici Fu et Emeraude ...

Lysandre: Voici Clef et Ascot

Dake: Voici Ferio et Nova ...

(A la fin de la réunion , sur la route pour rejoindre leur groupe)

Hikaru: Lantis-san était trop cool ...

Lysanna: Qu'on met une chose au clair Hikaru , tu ne dois pas aimer un garçon d'un clan ennemi

Hikaru: Pourquoi ? 0_0

Lysanna: La dernière fois que c'est arrivée, il y a une guerre des clans ...

Hikaru: je comprends , je prendrais mes distances...

?: Excusez-moi , êtes-vous Lysanna la chef '' des passionnée'' ?

Moi: Oui tu es ?

?: Presea , je suis une passionnée d'armes , pouvais vous m'accepter ?

Lysanna: Bien sûr ! Viens

Hikaru se mit à bavarder avec Presea

La journée se passa rapidement , Lysanna était sur la route quand elle voit une robe magnifique

Pourrais t'elle la mettre pour la fêter d'Ambre ?

( 5 jours avant la fêter d'Ambre )

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : Y a pas à dire Lysanna est trop mignonne ^^ , je suis contente de l'avoir crée

Lysanna : Vous me faites rougir Queen Black-sama

Sébastien : C'est vraie qu'elle est mignonne

Queen Black : Euh …. Ta Place n'est pas ici, au chapitre 3 les amis…

Bêtiser n°2 :

*Lysanna fixa Alexys, il aller s'embrasser quand…*

Alexys : HE JE SUIS GAY PAS BI ! JE NE L'EMBRASSE PAS !

Queen Black : LA FERME ET FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS CRETIENS !

(Fin du chapitre 2)


End file.
